Haruka Tenou
Haruka is a very excellent driver, even though she has a tendency to use the actual road as a race track and goes over the speed limit. And although the legal age to drive and obtain a license one would have to be at least seventeen or eighteen, she managed to gain hers at the early age of sixteen and managed to work her way up into the pros, driving in motocross competitions. Matched with her amazing driving skills is her ability to run track as she was always known for being the fastest girl on her high school track team. She can be a very gentle and strong willed person which comes across as intimidating to others and caused her to be alone a lot of the time. But since meeting Michiru and the other Sailor Senshi, Haruka is far from lonely. And because of her boyish like looks, she is often the subject of many uncomfortable encounters with straight girls that run off embarrassed after finding out that Haruka is a girl and not a guy and just loves taking advantage of it, knowing that it makes Michiru jealous. She is also very creative and incredibly intellectual. Although not publicly known to many, Haruka is also a very talent pianist and when she plays it, it sounds almost like a true work of art. It also takes a lot of discipline and concentration to do this skill. Haruka has always had trouble with men, even when she was a young girl. She didn't have much of a relationship with her own father due to the fact that she had a very low opinion of him and how he treated her mother who just took the verbal abuse and the constant need to have everything to be perfect, his daughter included. Like Michiru, she came from a well off family but doesn't talk much about it with others. She still maintains a relationship with her mother but because of her lifestyle as a lesbian, this makes it hard for the both of them as the father does not approve of his daughter being in love with another woman. This was the main reason why she left home at an early age and lived on her own. From that point on, Haruka has had a very difficult time interacting with other males as she is very distrusting of them and most of them are perverted idiots, well the ones that she have met. This caused her to become detached from others, mostly staying to herself (however this of course changes when she meets Michiru and the others). She is known to be very stubborn and impulsive, as she has a tendency to say and/or do things without thinking about how it may affect others around her. And while Haruka maybe flirtatious at nature, she would never think of cheating on Michiru, no matter how cute other girls look. The most extreme change in her personality is when she encounters an enemy. Enemies that threaten her or anyone she cares for cause her to turn harsh and cold. She will risk everything before she lets anyone she loves get hurt. History Early Life Haruka Tenou was born to the parents of Ryoichi and Tomoko Tenou in Tokyo, Japan. Both of her parents loved and cared for her very much as a child, but Ryoichi was more of a strict kind of father. He was a well renowned and famous pianist that was constantly in the public eye. His musical talent not only earned him a good name but a lot of money that allowed him to be able to take care of his family. But while he was a musical genius, behind closed doors, he was very verbally abuse his wife and daughter. The abuse sometimes would turn physical as well. He was not only obsessed with playing the piano, but also with everything being perfect. Ryoichi always wanted to give off a 'picture perfect' impression to others. So neither Tomoko nor Haruka would say anything to anyone about what they went through at home. Haruka was even forced to learn how to play the piano as a child. Whenever she played a wrong note, Ryoichi would yell or slap her until she got it right. It'd caused her to hate everything related to music. She even refused to play piano, at least for a while. Instead, she became interested in things that young boys like playing contact sports as she'd grown a tomboyish nature. She even grew to love cars and wear boys clothing rather than liking to wear dresses and play with dolls. In a sense, she thought that dressing up like a boy, her father would show that he loves her and not cause her any harm. But it still didn't work. He abused her more and did the same to her mother, accusing the woman of putting such a thought in the child's head. As she grew older, Haruka never understood her father and why he acted and treated her the way he did. But that didn't mean that she was going to change anything about herself just because he hated it and wanted everything to appear 'perfect' when it was in fact not. After the first time of dressing up like a boy, it'd become a constant habit that Haruka enjoyed. She didn't like dresses but will wear other feminine attire like clothing that wasn't overly flashy and had too many frills and bows on them. Her interest in cars also grew, especially when she got to middle school. But because of how she'd been treated by her father, she was distrusting of other males, believing them to be just like her father. And sometimes she would find time to be perverts with the way they would always whistle and howl whenever they saw a cute girl pass by. It was perfectly clear that Haruka had no interest in boys whatsoever. Tomoko found this to be strange but didn't make a big deal out of it and as for Haruka; she didn't bother dating anyway because she knew how her father would react to the idea. And the last thing she wanted was to hear that man scream at the top of his lungs. And so, she kept herself and her mind focused on her studies, where many of her teachers discovered that she was a very intelligent student but wasn't like most kids her age that would brag about it and flaunt it all around. No, she pretty much kept it low key. Instead, she participated in a lot of sports related activities, one of them mainly being track. She was known to be the fastest girl on the track team which earned her a lot of attention from female peers in the stands and jealousy from others. Haruka also began to start back playing the piano as a side hobby but did it under the instructions of the school music teacher and not her father. But she mainly wanted to further her interest in cars and learning the ins and outs of how they work. It was then, she'd begun to enjoy playing the piano knowing that she wouldn't be struck or yelled at for playing the wrong note. She also began sneaking off to race tracks and motocross’s to watch and hope that she would one day ride alongside them. For the first time in her life, she actually managed to trust ONE guy. It was one of the racers who spotted her hiding out on the tracks when he knew that a girl her age should be in school. His name was Kameda, Yuroishi and his father owned a mechanics business called Tuning Service Kameda Motors. He was not curious as to why Haruka was hanging around, which he didn't have a problem with nor did he rat her out to anyone either. He was much older than her by a few years with Haruka being only sixteen at the time. He didn't mind her coming to the track, nor did his father who was the one racing at the time. Yuroishi offered to teach her the ropes as long as she was up to the challenge. Eager to learn, she immediately agreed to allow him to teach her. However, her father did not approve of her daughter doing such a thing, finding race car driving to be not only dangerous but a waste of time. It was then, she'd gotten fed up with her father trying to tell her what to do with her life and always doing things his way. She stood up for herself by punching her father as he tried to slap her and walked out, leaving her parents’ home for good, never to return. After that event, her relationship with her mother was rocky because of the simple fact that she stayed married to the man even though he treated her like crap but the one thing she could say is that the woman at least allowed her to be her own person and not force her to do something she didn't like. And if she liked dressing in men clothes then that was her prerogative. Tomoko didn't love her daughter any less. And it's not as if Yuroishi had a problem with the way she dressed either. The two had become friends and even allowed Haruka to crash with him until she was able to get a place of her own. During that time, she kept up with her studies, not letting anything distract her. She was able to balance school, track and hanging out with Yuroishi at the track learning more about cars and even learned how to drive one as she got her license a year older than she should've. Secretly, her mother would send her money every month and a letter, hoping that she was okay and wishing she'd come home. Haruka, used the money to not only take care of herself but also used it to purchase herself a car, motorcycle AND a helicopter which she of course had to be taught how to pilot it (she obtains the helicopter later). As for her popularity at school, many times she'd take advantage of it whenever another girl mistakes her for a boy. And they were usually innocent girls and not the stupid judgmental ones. She found it to be not only entertaining, not to mention comical, but also enjoyable. She liked flirting with girls. Meeting Michiru Kaiou It wasn't until she met a young girl, same age as herself but a year younger by the name of Michiru Kaiou that her life had changed completely. In fact, it was Michiru who was the first one that pursued Haruka first. They apparently attended the same high school which was Juuban Municipal High School (at the time anyway), but they never shared the same classes. They'd met at one of Haruka's track meets where Michiru had taken an interest almost immediately in the other girl. In the beginning, Haruka was going to mess with Michiru's head a little bit seeing as how the girl knew who she was but didn't know whether or not if she knew if she was a girl and not a boy. Apparently, that didn't matter, nor was that the case. The reason Michiru was pursuing Haruka was because of the simple fact that she was trying to warn her of an impending danger that threatens the world and that she, Haruka Tenou was a Sailor Senshi, more specifically, Sailor Uranus. She was a soldier that was to protect Earth from the destruction of evil forces. Haruka didn't believe Michiru. She avoided her, ran away from her, but there was no running away from the truth in Michiru's words as she was one herself. The only way that it was proven to be true is when a Daimon egg went inside the body of one of the racers while Haruka was working underneath a car while being visited again by none other than Michiru herself. It was Michiru who protected Haruka from being attacked and killed, but got injured in the process of defeating the creature. Becoming a Sailor Senshi After the event, a transformation Lip Rod appeared floating in front of her while she held an injured Michiru in her arms. From that point on, Haruka accepted her destiny as a Sailor Senshi, working alongside Michiru and fighting youma like creatures, stopping them from hurting innocent people. Eventually, Haruka moved out of Yuroishi's place and she and Michiru got an indoor apartment together. Their relationship started out rocky because Haruka didn't want to believe in what she was but the more she and Michiru got to know each other, the closer they got. After a while, they fell in love with one another. And they weren't ashamed of their relationship either but of course given that the both of them have very flirtatious natures; they have a tendency to do things that they know would drive the other one crazy. Soon after their encounter with one another, they appeared before the other Sailor Senshi but worked on their own accord to try and find the Pure Heart Crystals and stop the enemy who was sending out Daimon eggs. Both Haruka and Michiru enrolled themselves into a private school known as Mugen Gakuen, which was a school for genius students. Plot Sailor Moon S They did this because the both of them felt that their enemy was using the school as a cover for their operation involving the Pure Heart Crystals. She can be deeply suspicious of others and can often appear cold in this regard, although she will strongly defend anyone who has earned her trust. An example of this is her interaction with Sailor Moon aka Usagi Tsukino. She her to be not only annoying and stupid for a while because of the simple fact that the girl believed in helping and saving those corrupted by evil instead of killing them. This put the both of them at odds a lot. They became more at odds with one another when the young girl known as Hotaru Tomoe had gotten involved into the mix of it all. It was later revealed that her father was the one behind the Death Busters operation as well as the Witches 5 subgroup that helped to find those that had a Pure Heart Crystal to find the three Talismans. It was later to be revealed that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna possessed these very items which when together, they form the Purity Chalice that allowed Usagi to transform into Super Sailor Moon. As for Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru would often try to kill her, even suspicious of her possibly being the one behind the Death Busters. But Hotaru was possessed by the entity known as Mistress 9 that took over her body, using it as her own. She also inhabited the spirit of the legendary Senshi of Destruction known as Sailor Saturn. Both were conflicting souls in Hotaru's body which made her constantly sick as well as possess strange abilities that made her a loner. She became friends with Chibi-Usa, the apparent daughter of Usagi and Mamoru and Michiru and Haruka were afraid for the child's life. But it was too late. Chibi-Usa's Pure Heart was eventually taken. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna went off on their own to try and confront Professor Tomoe (possessed by Pharaoh 90, making him a pawn all along), but the helicopter they were in was attacked and blew up but luckily Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) used her powers to spare Haruka and Michiru's lives and teleporting them inside the school. They managed to catch up with Sailor Moon where they attempted to attack Mistress 9 but of course she stopped the both of them. They were attacked in return but in the end, Hotaru was saved, spared and reborn into a healthy baby girl. All thanks to Sailor Moon. Baby Hotaru was temporarily put in their care before they gave her off to her father who was in the hospital recovering from the injuries he'd obtained during the destruction of the Mugen School. Haruka and Michiru had their last confrontation with Usagi and the other Senshi and left the group to live a normal life together. Sailor Moon Stars In other words, they left Tokyo but eventually returned when Setsuna had taken baby Hotaru from her father, telling the two of them that they would need her power soon. And they did, for Hotaru's power allowed her to transform the three of them into Super Sailor Senshi and accelerate her age to where she became young toddler. Setsuna stayed with them for a little while but they eventually returned to Tokyo, saving the other Senshi and combined all of their powers together which allowed Super Sailor Moon to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Queen Nehelenia who was once thought to be defeated had attacked again, using Mamoru as a shield to capture Usagi's attention as well as lure her into a trap. Haruka and Michiru as well as the other Senshi knew this was a trap but was unable to stop Usagi in time before she teleported off to find and bring back Mamoru because without him, Chibi-Usa would not exist. In fact, she would disappear forever. And so, they all had to go after her but unfortunately they were separated and Haruka ended up getting stuck with Ami, the two of them being complete opposites since it was their first time fighting together in a place of ruins. Ami tries using her computer to find anything that might tell them something but finds nothing. That is when Nehelenia appears and the both of them attack but fails. Because Ami is not a physical contact kind of Senshi, Haruka becomes slightly frustrated and questions whether or not if the girl is a Senshi as she is using her computer to find a weakness of sorts instead of using her attacks. Nehelenia continues using her dark energy to try and weaken Ami, making her fall to her knees. Eventually she stops and Haruka takes her place, telling her to hurry up and do what she needs to do as she is unable to sustain being attacked much longer. Ami figures out that they needed to attack the eclipsed sun and Haruka was happy to do it, using her talisman sword. The world they were in shattered and Nehelenia was revealed to be nothing more than a Mirror Paredri monster posing as her. The real Nehelenia grabbed them both by the necks and sucked them into mirrors that appeared behind Ami and Haruka, trapping them. They weren't freed until the very end where Usagi had made her way to Nehelenia to get Mamoru back, the other trapped Senshi being freed in the process. One last time, they combined their powers and allowed Usagi to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon once again but permanently this time. She used her powers to restart Nehelenia's life from a small child to where she could finally find happiness. After this, Haruka and Michiru stayed in Tokyo and took care of Hotaru but they didn't participate in the incident that occurred in Domino City and the fight involving Queen Ria. They stayed to themselves, as they know the others would handle it, especially with Setsuna helping them. They went about their daily lives but still fight as Senshi and only fighting unless they really have to. Currently, Haruka is attending Todai University as a third year student majoring in auto mechanics. She's still friends with Yuroishi and remains in contact with her mother. She still hates her father, much more than she did before since he doesn't approve of her relationship with Michiru. Haruka also still plays piano but does so only with Michiru who plays the violin and they both are still raising Hotaru together as their daughter. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Uranus Planet Power, Make Up'' - Used this phrase to transform into Sailor Uranus. *''Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used the Uranus Crystal to transform into Super Sailor Uranus. Costumes *Sailor Uranus''' - Sailor Uranus' vastly dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, skirt, and boots) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). She wore one single gold hoop earring in her left ear, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, and her gloves were wrist-length. Her shoes were loose navy blue boots. *'''Super Sailor Uranus - Super Sailor Uranus' outfit has some small changes to it. Her dark blue choker is now V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a navy five-pointed star. She had round light blue puffed sleeves with two strips of navy fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, one light and one dark, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being navy and the bottom light blue. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a navy V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a navy five-pointed star and her earrings were navy, dangling five-pointed stars. Powers & Attacks *'Lip Rod' - This dark blue rod with a large sapphire-looking gemstone set on top allows Haruka to turn into Sailor Uranus by shouting the words ‘Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!’ First, Haruka's Lip Rod appeared, its Uranus symbol glowing, and she took hold of it with her nails colored dark blue. She swept the Lip Rod in a circle around herself, making a glowing golden circle appear at her feet; she then wrapped her arms around herself as a swirling column of air rushed up around her and her leotard appeared. Sailor Uranus then appeared in full sailor fuku, her lip gloss appearing as a swirl of bubbles brushed her lips, and finished in her final pose. *'Space Sword' - The Space Sword was Sailor Uranus's talisman that was sealed within her pure heart. She could use the sword to perform her attack Space Sword Blaster, which was her second most powerful attack that she'd gained. The sword's blade was red, and was often concealed with a jewel-decorated sheath. The handle of the sword was silver. It can be used as a regular sword in its concealed form. *'World Shaking' - This was Sailor Uranus's first and main offensive attack. She performs it by raising her hand above her head, causing a ringed sphere of energy to form inside it. When the energy sphere was fully formed, she hurled it toward the ground in the direction of her target. The sphere moved through the ground, causing an earthquake, then rose above the ground just before hitting the target. *'Space Sword Blaster' - Sailor Uranus's second offensive attack that would cause the blade of the sword to glow, and she would then swing the Sword and release a wave of energy that would destroy its target. Uranus has demonstrated her full capabilities of using this weapon as she is able to hit multiple enemies with it simultaneously. *'Sensing Danger' - Haruka has a unique ability that allows her to be able to sense when danger is near by using the wind as if it was a part of her and she apart of it. This is similar to Michiru's ability to be able to sense danger by using the power of the ocean or any body of water and read the lines, allowing her to immediately sense danger or when someone is in danger. This power although helpful, it is not powerful like Haruka's other attacks. Appearance Haruka is 5'8'' with dark blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair. On some occasions it can appear long which causes her to often cut it and keep it trim so it doesn't get that way. As for her eyes, they always have the reflection of flirtatiousness and playfulness as she has a tendency to flirt with girls who often mistake her for being a guy. Her physical appearance appears more masculine when she wears male like clothing which is mostly different types and colors of dress suits with brown or black suede dress shoes. She does wear casual attire like jeans with tennis shoes. However, she does wear feminine attire on some occasions but this is rarely and only when Michiru asks her to. She has a very peach-tan complexion due to the fact that she likes to spend a lot of time outside running and/or driving. As for her bust size, it is average, between a B and C cup which is always hidden behind the layers of male clothing that Haruka wears on a daily basis. Love Interests Haruka has flirted with many girls over the years, especially in high school before she'd met Michiru Kaiou. It was because of the actions her father took towards her that caused her to have a dislike and distrust of men. While she will tolerate some guys, she won't nor will she ever be seen dating one. Particularly because she views herself as male and is more dominant in her relationship with Michiru who is more calm, quiet and elegant in comparison to her. Haruka loves Michiru deeply and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who harms her. She does occasionally still flirt with other females, especially Usagi Tsukino whom she addresses as her 'little kitten' and has frequent times before her relationship with Michiru became series, told Usagi that she was quite fond of her and asked if she had a chance with her since she and Mamoru were fighting. This was of course short lived, considering Usagi's clueless nature but she still harmlessly flirts with her but deep down she loves Michiru and their daughter Hotaru Tomoe. Trivia *Haruka was able to drive a car and ride a motorcycle despite the fact that the age for earning a driver's license in Japan was 18. When this was brought up, she claimed she got her license abroad. *Haruka and Michiru owned a helicopter and could pilot it themselves and named the ''Tenoumaru (天王丸; Heavenly King). *Haruka and Michiru were the only two Senshi to be involved in a long-lasting relationship in the canon. *Haruka always referred to herself with the pronoun "boku" (僕), which is usually only used by males. This, as well as her androgynous looks and penchant for wearing men's clothing, may explain why many thought she was a man when they met her for the first time. *When Haruka and Michiru were changed to "cousins" in the anime dub of Sailor Moon, it spurred jokes of incest among fans. ... Also See *Michiru Kaiou *Hotaru Tomoe *Setsuna Meiou *Usagi Tsukino